One Direction Sequel
by vivvy1D
Summary: After all the drama with the love triangle between Eva, Lou and Harry Eva has finally found happiness with Harry. But what other dramas are soon to come in the way? See what happens with Eva and the boys in the sequel
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Next Day**_

"Finally! Its bout time you guys got here, we all thought you might've gone out for breakfast or something." Liam shouted at the door as me and Harry walked through, our hands still holding onto each other tightly.

I chuckled, looking at Harry who just looked down at me, an angelic smile dancing on his lips. The past few days had been crazy! So overwhelming and busy, but it was slowly sinking in that this was my life now. I sighed soaking in everything that had been going on and walked further into the apartment, letting go of Harry's hand to go join the other boys on the couch.

"So I'm guessing you and Harry are...?" Louis asked, his voice lingering at the end of his sentence.

I sat down next to Louis trying to contain my smile and nodded my head silently, trying not to draw attention to us.

"Eva that's amazing!" Lou jumped off the couch and picked me up spinning me around in circles. My eyes bounced all over the room and I fell to the floor as soon as he let go of me.

"Oh sorry love!" Lou chuckled, helping me off the ground.

"What on earth?" Zayn laughed, shooting a questioning glance at me.

"Umm... It's a bit of a long story?" I answered, trying to avoid the question. I didn't know whether Harry wanted the other boys to know or not.

"Oh Eva just tell them." Louis winked, nudging my side playfully.

After I didn't answer for a few moments Louis took a deep breath and opened his mouth. I hastefully clasped my hand over his mouth and sat in his lap trying to pretend like we were just playing a harmless game. I heard Harry laughing quietly as he came over to the couch too.

"Eva babe, it's okay. I want the boys to know." He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me over into his own lap.

I looked at all the boys. Zayn was confused, constantly flickering his eyes between Lou, Harry and myself. Niall and Liam were smiling at each other, as if they knew what we were about to announce. And then there was Louis who was grinning straight at me, mouthing "I'm so happy for you both."

"Boys, me and Eva are going out." Harry announced happily, holding onto me as I attempted to squirm out of his lap.

"That's great! Congratulations guys!" they all shouted, getting off the couch to congratulate us.

Once all the excitement had settled down we found ourselves sitting around Liam's dining table, everyone finishing their breakfast. They'd told me about everything that was happening soon, in a few days they would be flying off to L.A. to promote their album and then after that doing a tour all around the UK and Ireland, which meant I'd have to find somewhere to stay while they were gone. They had all offered for me to stay here but I felt rude staying at their apartments while they were gone.

"Babe you can take mine and Lou's apartment. Seriously it's no problem. Your stuff is already all set up in the other room and there's plenty of space, you can do whatever you want, we seriously won't mind." Harry tried to persuade me, cuddling me from behind while I washed the boys' dishes. Everyone else had gone to their own places to shower and get ready for the day. We were going to go out to the movies, maybe do some shopping for their L.A. trip soon.

"Anything I want?" I giggled playfully at Harry.

"Of course! The place is your home Eva."

"Why? What'd you have planned...?" he asked puzzled after a few seconds of silence.

"Well I don't know, maybe bring a boy over... watch some movies..." I muttered cheekily.

"Oi! You can do anything you want that doesn't involve another guy." He sounded shocked.

"I'm kidding Harry! Gosh you're such an emotional baby." I teased laughing, finishing the last dish and turning around to face him in the eyes.

"Only when it comes to you." He whispered quietly.

"I love you too much not to care. I'm not letting you get away that easily." He continued, leaning in so that our faces were only separated by a few inches.

"I love you too Harry." I whispered back, kissing him on the cheek and walking back over to the couch to wait for the other boys to hurry up and return.

"Hey!" he called after me, pulling me back to him by my wrist and kissing me on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes kissing him back. Then I heard an awkward cough from across the room and pulled away. Harry's hands still locked around my waist.

"Don't stop on my account." Liam laughed from across the room, lying on the couch and turning on the tv.

"Thanks Liam, I won't then." Harry laughed back, putting a finger softly on my chin and turning me to face him.

"Harry, c'mon. The rest of the boys will be here soon." I laughed, tickled at the way he was kissing my neck.

I looked at him and saw how disappointed he was. Laughing, I quickly pecked him on the lips then pushed myself away, joining Liam on the couch. But Harry followed and sat next to me. He was so cute! So romantic and protective too, I felt so safe around Harry. I loved how he literally gave up the world and did everything he could for me, but I felt so bad not being able to give anything back to him.

"Harry you know I love you right?" I whispered gently, trying not to interrupt Liam who was watching an intense game of soccer.

Liam was sitting on the couch, his arms on his knees, leaning forward anxiously at the television. I was a few meters away sitting cross-legged, my head on Harry's chest. He looked down at me in surprise.

"Of course I know. And you know I love you." He smiled, playing with my hair. It wasn't a question, just a simple statement.

"I feel so awful though that you do all of this for me and you've been so amazing but I haven't been able to return the favours." I sighed, picking myself up and off his chest to face him.

"Eva don't say that." He frowned.

"Also you can return the favour if you like..." he winked cheekily.

"Harry!" I almost yelled, slapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm just kidding! But seriously, please don't feel that way. You make me so happy just by being with me, especially when you could be with any other man you wanted to." He explained honestly.

I wanted to laugh at what he said but I knew that would hurt his feelings. I couldn't believe he actually thought I could have any guy I wanted. I still couldn't even comprehend that he wanted me! I don't think I'd ever really understand why he chose me when so many other beautiful girls in the world would gladly have him.

Soon enough the other lads joined us at Liam's and after finishing the game of soccer on T.V. we all discussed what to do with the rest of the day. We eventually agreed to skip the movie and spend the day shopping. Seeing the boys had quite a few things to buy for their L.A. trip coming up. In a few moments we all got the elevator down to the door where there were two black cars all ready to take us out to the best stores in London.

Harry took my hand and walked over to one of the cars but I placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if I could go with Niall and Zayn instead. If this was my life I really wanted to get to know all the boys really well. We'd all gotten along so well but I'd spent majority of my time with Harry and Louis so far. I just wanted to show the others that I was just as keen to get to know them too.

So in the end it was me, Niall and Zayn in one car then Louis, Harry and Liam in the other. We talked about their album that was out and Niall told me how he was so nervous about getting braces soon but he really wanted to do it cause he was insecure about his teeth.

"Niall that's ridiculous! You're perfect the way you are! Seriously don't you know how amazing you are?" I asked, bewildered.

Even after a million fans worldwide telling him every day he still didn't believe them. He was so cute! But I'd come to know he was a bit insecure as well, it was such a shame because he truly was such a great guy!

I had more indepth conversations with Zayn, the things he wanted to do in life, his plans for the future. He also managed to slip in a few of his meaningful quotes here and there. I swear, these boys were the best company!

"We're so glad you're going out with Harry now." Niall declared smiling as we arrived at the shopping centre.

"Mmm I agree, I've never seen Harry try so hard to impress a girl before." Zayn went on, winking at me.

"Are you kidding me! I'm the one that should be trying to hold onto him!" I laughed, a bit embarrassed.

"Naa don't worry. If Harry didn't think you were worth it he wouldn't be acting the way he is. He's only ever this romantic with a girl if he honestly thinks you guys have a shot at a real relationship." Niall re-assured me. I blushed slightly, taking in what he said.

"There you guys are. You ready?" Liam asked as we all got out of the cars.

"Mhhm sure am." Zayn cried excitedly, causing the other boys to laugh.

"Seriously Zayn how many more varsity jackets can one guy own?" Louis teased leading the way into the building.

"I'm just hoping we won't get noticed, was kind of hoping for a quiet day with my girl and you lads." Harry stated, placing an arm around my shoulder.

We all walked in to find it was pretty busy. The boys reached into their pockets and retrieved a pair of sunglasses. How annoying must it be for them? Having to always conceal your identity wherever you went, I couldn't imagine how frustrating it must get. I followed Harry as he and Niall went to Jack Wills. Louis, Zayn and Liam had gone to topshop to get a few things of their own.

"See anything you like babe?" Harry asked as we walked through the store.

"Haz my suitcase is still at your place completely unpacked, now's probably not the best time to be buying even more clothes."

"You didn't answer my question. Anything you like?" he persisted.

I took a quick glance at all the clothes, everything looked amazing! But I just shook at head, trying to keep a straight face. I wasn't a very good liar but I was hoping it'd be enough to fool Harry.

"Eva, you are the crappest liar I've seen in my life." He burst out laughing, gasping for air.

"Seriously, there's nothing that really sparks my eye." I tried again, putting more effort this time.

"Mhhm sure, if you say so." He laughed again, putting his arm back on my shoulder and walking out of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Getting Caught**_

As soon as we left the store we were instantly swarmed by about fifty girls all who pushed me to the floor in their hopes to reach Harry. That was until one girl screamed "Oh my dear God! Is that Eva! Guys, it's Eva Johnson!"

Next thing I knew arms were grabbing at me, pulling me off the floor and screaming my name. Oh my God, my ears were ringing. How did the boys deal with this every day? I tried to focus my eyes and find Harry but everything was just a big blur. I tried to smile as a thousand flashes went off and girls asked for autographs and photos.

"Hi! My name's Emma! I think you're absolutely perfect and please don't listen to the haters about going out with Harry. If you make him happy then us true directioners are happy!" she shouted, asking for a photo.

"Aww babe thankyou so much." I smiled, taking a photo with her and a few other girls.

It took about an hour before the crowd died down a bit and I finally found Harry who was still having a conversation with a few girls. After the mayhem had sunken in I could help but grin, I can't believe people were actually excited about meeting me. Back in Australia I was a nobody, no one would care about me even if I wanted them to.

"Eva, come here." Harry called out to me, extending an arm.

I walked over to him and he kissed me cheek causing all the girls nearby to swoon and sigh.

"You guys are too cute!" one girl giggled

"Is it official you're dating?" someone asked curiously

"Eva please take care of him?" another almost sobbed, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Umm thanks guys, and yeah I think you could say we're officially dating?" I spoke uncertain, looking at harry.

"It's true, I finally managed to make this one mine, and I'm holding on tight with two arms." Harry spoke gently, giving me a quick peck.

"I'll do my best to take care of him for you all girls." I laughed.

We took a few last minute photos before Harry got a text from Liam saying the other boys were all done, we'd been here for almost three hours and they wanted to go find some lunch now. Quickly saying our goodbyes me and Harry walked off, our hands intertwined. Was it weird that I still got butterflies just by holding his hands? Everything he did felt new and exciting, I wondered if he felt the same...

The rest of the day was pretty chill, we grabbed some lunch then made our way back to the apartments. Luckily the boys had just recently moved in so no-one knew the address yet, meaning we didn't have to deal with fans when we arrived home. I wouldn't have really minded but I was pretty tired after all the walking and shopping today.

I walked into my room and opened the laptop, deciding to check my facebook. But nothing could've prepared me for what I saw! I had over a hundred friend requests and inboxes from people I'd never met before! What on Earth? I randomly clicked on an inbox and read what it said:

"Hey Eva, you might not remember me but I'm Emma from the shopping centre today. Please add me on facebook? Or consider making a twitter? So many of us directioners want to get to know you more! Ps: you're gorgeous and we love you! Xoxo."

I opened a few others which were relatively similar until I saw one that really caught my eye. I opened it to find a link to a magazine article: "Styles engaged?"

I read the article which was basically an entire essay on how me and Harry met, everything that had happened since I landed in London and a few sentences at the end claiming for me and Harry to be engaged. I laughed and fell on the bed when I finished, the things some people came up with. But at least they hadn't written anything awful... What if they had though?

I contemplated posting on facebook to clear the rumours then remembered I would have to add all the fans for them to see it. Tossing the thought over around in my mind I finally decided to make a twitter. After it was all set up I uploaded the very first photo I ever took in London, the one at the airport. Where Liam counted to 3 and Harry kissed me on the cheek just as the flash went off. I wrote in the bio:

"Hey guys, I'm Eva Johnson:) Recently moved to London from Australia, such a lovely place! The people are even better:) xxx"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: New Friends**_

I stayed on for a little bit, following each of the boys on twitter and posting my first tweet:

"Hey guys, Eva here:) This is my real twitter, the one and only xoxo"

Within seconds I had started to gain followers and people asking for me to follow back, tweet them and notice them. It was so overwhelming! After spending a solid half hour on twitter I decided to bring myself back to reality and see what the boys were doing.

Walking out of my room I found Lou and Harry sitting on a couch nearby and decided to join them. I snuggled over to Lou sitting directly next to him, stealing the blanket on his lap and draping it over the both of us. Harry was opposite him looking down at his phone, a troubled expression on his face.

"What's wrong Haz?" I asked concerned, it didn't look like good news.

"Management have moved up our trip to L.A., we're leaving tonight. He says that our flight info's been leaked and to avoid a massive problem at the airport for our scheduled date we have to leave tonight." He frowned, looking up from his phone at me and Louis.

"That's so exciting! Have fun boys." I attempted a smile, I wasn't a very good liar though.

"Eva come with us! Seriously, you'll love L.A. I've heard its warm like Australia and it'll be heaps of fun! You don't have to stay here." Harry suggested, smiling at me, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes! Eva come with us!" Louis nodded excitedly, his voice ringing with sincerity.

"Harry, c'mon that's not a good idea and you know it. This trip is for you boys to focus on the band, seriously I'll be fine." I countered, smiling for real this time. It would be so beneficial for the boys to spend time with their fans, lately I'd been hogging them all to myself and I felt so bad about it. Plus this could be good, I would finally have time alone to really experience London. Maybe even make a few girlfriends. I loved these five boys to death but some female company would be really good right about now actually.

"Seriously, go! I'm not a baby Harry, I can look after myself." I pouted, offended that he thought so little of me.

"Yeah I know, but you're my baby." He leant over and kissed me on the forehead, making my face numb.

"Alright we'll go. I'll go tell the other lads, Lou get the car ready? We have to get to the airport soon." Harry sighed in defeat, sliding off the couch and walking out the door.

"Lou you better take good care of him for me alright?" I tilted my head up and smiled at him.

"Of course Evs bebs." He winked mischievously.

Oh God, maybe I'd better ask Liam to look after Harry. I laughed at Lou's attempt at a joke and pulled the blanket off of us, helping him off the couch. An hour had past and we eventually made our way downstairs, loading all the suitcases into Louis car.

"Bye guys! Have a great trip and be safe!" I waved as they all got into the car.

"Seeya Eva!" Niall called from the front passenger seat.

"Oh and boys make sure Louis drives safely!" I teased, poking my tongue out at Lou.

"Pfft, whatever Eva." He teased back, smiling.

"Eva I'll miss you. I'll call you as soon as we land. Now here's the spare key and remember-"Harry started saying his goodbyes

"I'll try not to burn the place down, and I'll remember not to let strangers in." I winked, pretending to be oblivious to what he was about to say.

"No other boys." He finished, embracing me in a hug and kissing me goodbye.

"Harry, I love you. Why would I even be interested in other boys?" I smiled, biting my lip when he let me up for air.

I walked away from the car as the engine revved to life. Waving goodbye I waited until I could no longer hear the five boys shouting at one another until I went inside. It was almost 6:00PM and I decided to go into the city for dinner. If the weather didn't get too cold I might even talk a walk around, get to know the place. I called a taxi and waited outside for it to pick me up. The drive wasn't long at all, I didn't realise just how close the boys apartments were to the city. I walked along the streets, observing all the cute cafes, bakeries, shops and restaurants. There was a crowd of people further down the street so I decided to see what was going on. As I got closer I realised they were all waiting for a table at this new restaurant, I walked inside to check it out.

"Hi, sorry we're full but can I help-"a familiar voice spoke before stopping mid-sentence.

"Oh hey! It's you, Emma right?" I smiled, kind of surprised to see the girl from Jack Wills here.

"You remember me! You even remember my name? Oh my God! I think I'm going to scream." She blurted out, taking short breaths.

"Hahaha love calm down." I giggled, putting my arms on her shoulders and indicating for her to take deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, you're just kind of my idol and I'm having a bit of a moment." She laughed embarrassed.

"No worries love, not a big deal. I'm just plain old me though." I smiled, hunching my shoulders up in a modest gesture.

"I'm so sorry Eva we're busy tonight. I was actually on my way out now, my shift's over." She explained, still slightly star-strucked which I found adorable yet a bit odd. I wasn't used to people freaking out just from my presence.

"Oh... No worries, I'll grab a bite to eat somewhere else." Now where was I going to go?

"Hey Eva I was just about to go find some dinner too, want to come with maybe?" the tall blonde smiled.

"That would actually be so good, thank you!" I sighed with relief, how else was I going to know where to go around London?

"What do you feel like eating?" Emma asked, she really was quite a sight. She was tall, healthy figure, blonde hair, with fair skin. Her eyes were a light blue, she reminded me of Niall actually.

"Umm I don't really mind." I stuttered, focusing on the conversation.

"How about some pizza?"

"Sounds great."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Storm**_

We walked down to the end of the street then right on the corner was the cutest, Italian restaurant I'd ever seen. It had a few tables inside, only enough to fit about 10 people or so and on each table were old-fashioned, stereotypical, red and white checked tablecloths. It looked like it came**straight** out of a romantic movie.

Emma led the way to the counter and ordered her share of food then stepped aside so I could order mine. I looked out the **window** when I finished and noticed the sky had started to turn grey.

"Hey Emma, looks like it's going to **start** raining soon." I alerted her

"Oh, shit. Doesn't look like it's gonna be light rain either…" she muttered under her breath.

"I've got an idea, let's get the food and go back to my place. We can eat it there and you can stay until the rain clears up." I offered.

"Are you sure?" she replied, her mouth in a wide O shape.

"Hahaha, um yes? Why not?" I asked, confused at her reaction.

"It's not like you're a stranger or a dangerous criminal right?" I laughed light heartedly, trying to ease the tension.

"Of course not! It's just… Don't you live with the boys at the moment? But hey look, the foods ready, let's go." She smiled, grabbing our order and pulling out the money owed.

"Hey! At least let me **pay** for half, you've been so kind showing me around all night." I protested, reaching for my own wallet.

"No! This meal's on me." She smiled, grabbing me by the arm and racing for the door.

Once we were outside we waited endlessly for a taxi under the shelter of the restaurant. It had started to rain lightly now, but surely it would pick up soon and get heavier.

"C'mon, we should probs just run for it. Don't worry, the place isn't far.'' I suggested, and with that we sprinted into the cold, empty street.

By the time we got to the apartment it was full on pouring and our clothes were clinging to us, sending shivers across our entire body. It was freezing cold and I couldn't wait to have a shower. I rushed up to the door careful not to slip on the rain that had now completely covered the streets. Hurriedly I ran up to the glass doors and waited for them to automatically open, once inside I pressed the **button** for the elevator and waited.

"That's some storm hey?" Emma giggled, squeezing her hair and wringing out as much water as she could.

I nodded in agreement, taking off my jumper that was making me even colder now it was drenched with rain.

"Are you sure the boys won't mind? I mean, about me being here. They wouldn't want a stranger in their apartments I'm sure. Let alone a fan like myself... They'll probably think I'm a crazy stalker." Emma frowned, looking uneasily at the floor.

"No! Babe, seriously don't worry about it! I'll call Harry and prove it's cool once we get upstairs okay?" I offered, trying to set her mind at ease.

Her cheeks twinged a small smile as she dragged herself into the elevator. She looked so guilty about being here. I wish I could do something! Once I got upstairs I was definitely calling Harry to get him to re-assure her it was honestly fine.

Finally the elevators ding rang throughout the entire 8th floor and we stepped off, walking over towards Louis and Harry's place.

"Wow. This is where they live?" Emma asked looking around.

It was a great place. The 8th floor had the elevator then 4 doors in front of it. The one furthest to the left was Niall's, then on the right was Zayn's, then Liam's and lastly on the far right was Louis and Harry's. From the outside it looked sophisticated and simple. I walked over to Harry and Lou's and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to Harry and boobear's place." I smiled, holding the door open for her.

She hurried inside and shut the door as I turned on the heater.

"Babe, you don't mind if I go take a shower do ya?" Emma asked

"I hate to take advantage of the situation and I know it isn't your place but I am seriously shivering right now." She continued, looking hopeful.

"Of course you can shower!" I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of her question.

"There are 3 showers. A main one down the hall and then Lou and Harry have their own in their bedrooms." I smiled.

"You can take the main one. I'll go get some of my clothes for you to change into afterwards. You look about the same size yeah?" I offered, walking over to the kitchen and putting the food we'd ordered on the bench.

"Thankyou so much Eva! You are seriously the sweetest girl!" she beamed happily.

"No worries, gimme a sec. Also I'll go make that phone call to Harry alright love? So just chill here for a bit." I quickly shouted over my shoulder before disappearing into my own bedroom.

I reached for my phone which was sitting on the little drawer opposite my bed. Instinctively opening it and dialling a familiar number.

"Hey beautiful, I miss you so much already." Harry's deep voice spoke from the other end of the phone call.

I imagined him smiling into the phone and my stomach went into a frenzy of butterflies. How was I gonna last while he was away at L.A.?

"Aww Harry, I miss you too. How's L.A.?" I asked, trying to sound happy.

"Yeah it's great. The sun hasn't disappeared on us once! You would've loved it! You know... It's not too late to book a flight and meet us here..." he added, hopeful to change my mind.

"Harry I miss you heaps but seriously, this is good for you and the band. Just try focus on that okay? I promise I'll still be here waiting for you when you get back." I giggled at the thought of me ever loving someone else now that I'd met Harry.

"But Eva, how am I meant to full enjoy myself if you're not here with me?" he whined like a child.

"Harry Edward Styles, suck it up. Plus there are hundreds of gorgeous fans that I'm sure are dying to meet you. I don't wanna keep you all to myself when you need to meet all those fans." I laughed.

"Honestly Eva, none of those girls are you. I love you. You and only you." He whispered meaningfully.

"Harry I love you." I whispered, barely audible to myself.

"I love you too." He whispered back, even softer than my own voice. He sounded so sad, the words came out like a breath, I could only just make out what he'd said.

"Well, that's not why I'm calling. I have a question." I spoke normally again, trying to change the mood.

"Oh right. Yeah, what's up?"

"I've got someone here with me. In the apartment. Well in your apartment with Lou-"I began.

"Is it a guy!" he quickly asked before I could even finish my sentence.

"No Harry it's not." I giggled, a smiling spreading across my face.

"Okay good. Continue. Also remember, that apartment is just as much yours as it is mine and Lou's. You have your own room, your own bathroom. Seriously, please stop thinking of this as a temporary home. You are living there with me and the lads so I really want you to start thinking of it as home." He laughed back.

"Okay, I'll remember that from now on. Also she's a fan. Remember Emma from outside Jack Wills the other day? At the shopping centre? Yeah, I ran into her and we got some dinner together but had to bring it back to the apartment. And now she's here and she feels awful about being in your place because you'll think she's a crazy fan or something and yeah. Please just talk to her for a sec and tell her it's alright?"

"Sure Eva, put her on now." He chuckled.

"One second, I just needa get her some of my clothes to wear. She's gonna have a shower. Don't worry, she'll use my shower and I'll just wait." I explained, my teeth starting to chatter from the coldness that was still spreading through my entire body.

"Eva you sound freezing!" he exclaimed, worried.

"D-don't worry Harry. I-I'm fine. Just a bit of rain. I'm gonna have a s-shower in a second." I tried to calm him down.

"Eva babe, quickly get Em some clothes then put me on the phone with her. As soon as I'm done and she goes to have a shower I want you to go into my room and shower there okay! You can't wait for her. I can't even see you but I can tell you're shaking from the cold!" he commanded, his voice ringing with worry.

"H-harry I'm fine. S-seriously. Calm d-down babe. But sure, just let me get s-some clothes f-first." I chattered even more. I tried to control my mouth from shaking but I couldn't. I could barely keep the phone up to my ear my hands were shaking so much.

I rushed over to my suitcase and drew out the first top and pants I could grab. Then I walked into the lounge room to find Emma cuddling her legs, trying to stay warm.

"It's for you." I smiled, handing her the phone.

"H-hello?" she asked, a little surprised that someone was calling for her.

I watched as her mouth dropped when she realised it was Harry. I couldn't hear what he said to her but he must've made her feel better about being in the apartment because next thing I knew she was handing the phone back to me, taking the clothes outta my arms, and walking off into my bathroom.

"Thanks so m-much for that Harry. She's a really nice girl." I thanked him, walking off on my own into his bedroom.

"Has she gone to take a shower?"

"Yeah she has. I'm in your r-room now. Gonna go take a shower now okay b-babe?" I explained, getting ready to hang up.

"I wish I could be there." He spoke seductively, chuckling at the end.

"Oh harry shut up! Go find yourself a nice fan to h-hook up with okay?" I teased.

"No seriously. I would give almost anything to be with you right now." He spoke more seriously. His voice was filled with longing. He was making it so hard not to miss him.

"Aww b-babe. I love you. M-miss you heaps too. Now I'm taking a s-shower because I am f-f-freezing!" I almost dropped the phone because my hands were becoming that numb.

"Trust me, I miss you more. Now text me after your shower okay?"

"Sure thing love. B-bye!" I quickly managed to get out before I quickly hung up and sprinted for Harry's bathroom.

Not thinking, I ripped my clothes off and threw them to the floor. Stepping into the shower I turned on only the hot water and let the warmth stop the violent shaking of my body. I washed my hair and stood in the steaming heat for a few minutes before turning off the water and wrapping myself in a towel.

Shit. I forgot to bring clothes to change into. I opened Harry's bathroom door a crack to see if Emma was waiting for me in his bedroom. Luckily she wasn't. I tiptoed into his room and walked over to the nearest drawer to find some clothes. I laughed as I pulled out a pair of his blue, plaid boxers then shut the door and opened his cupboard. Taking out his purple jack wills hoodie.

I walked back into the warm bathroom still filled with steam and got dressed. Throwing a quick glance at the mirror I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous I looked.

Harry's boxers covered the upper half of my thighs and his jack wills hoodie was huge on me. I pulled the sleeves down, re-adjusting where it sat on me and taking in the aroma of Harry. His hoodie smelt just like him. My brown hair was in clumps from the shower and I just left it down so it would dry faster.

Eventually I picked my dripping wet clothes off the floor and dumped them in the shared laundry basket between me, Harry and Lou.

"Em? Babe, where are ya?" I called, walking into the kitchen.

"Here love." She responded.

I found her sitting in the lounge room, with all the food already set up on the table in front of her.

"Sorry I took so long." I apologised.

"No problem. Also, are those..?" she trailed off, eyeing me head to toe.

"Yeah, it's Harry's clothes. Hopefully he won't mind." I laughed back, remembering the reflection I saw in the mirror before.

"Babe, I bet Harry would get excited seeing you wear his clothes!" she laughed louder, patting the empty space on the couch next to herself.

"Oh shut up." I giggled, slightly embarrassed.

"No seriously, I bet he'd love it." She winked, teasing me.

"Hahaha you have banter. Nice to know." I nudged her arm.

"You'll fit right in with me and the boys. There is so much joking, playing and banter going around here 24/7." I explained.

The next two hours we spent eating and talking about ourselves. I found out Emma was eighteen, a year older than myself and that she was born here in London and had lived here her whole life. Her dad owned that restaurant that we'd ordered from and she was helping out while she found herself a proper job. After that we cleaned up the dishes and I started telling Emma all about Australia.

"You don't have Jack Wills in Australia! Seriously!" she asked bewildered.

"Nope." I answered, my mouth popping on the p.

"Well then. If this hoodie is the first thing you've worn, I believe you need to take this purple sweater as your own first Jack Wills garment." She giggled, walking over to the couch we were sitting at before and grabbing my phone.

"Wait, what are you doing Em?" I laughed, confused at what was going on.

"Smile babes!" She shouted, taking a picture of me and then rapidly tapping the buttons on my phone.

"What are you doing you idiot?" I continued to laugh. This girl was so unpredictable! She was also such good fun to be around.

"And send." She smiled at my phone, touching one last button then throwing it at me.

My eyes darted to the screen as I made sense of what happened. On the screen was a MMS to Harry...

"**Hey babe, hope you don't mind but I had to borrow some clothes. To be honest I think they look better on me than you;) mind if I keep them? Hahaha much love, Eva. xoxo**"

And attached was a photo of me, my face in a wide smile, laughing at Emma's surprise photo.

"Oh my God Emma, good one. Now he's gonna think I'm crazy! Hahaha." I laughed, walking over to the couch and collapsing. It was getting late and my eyes were starting to shut.

"Mmm oh well. I think you look hot in his stuff." She shrugged playfully.

"It's getting late. I should head off now before it gets too dark alright? My dad will be home from the restaurant soon and will have a heart attack if I'm not home." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No problem." I smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay? Maybe we can have a girls day and do something." I offered, glad I'd finally made a new friend.

"Oh shit. I'm busy tomorrow. But maybe the day after? Just call me, we'll figure something out." She smiled over her shoulder and walked out the door.

I walked into my bedroom and turned on my laptop when my phone went off. It was a text from Harry. I held my breath as I opened it, wondering what he'd sent...

"**Don't mind at all;) And they sure do look better on you, you look hot;) Go ahead and keep them both haha. Love you so much Eva. x**"

My heart skipped a beat when I finished. He was so cute! I dropped my phone into my lap as the laptop started up and I opened the internet.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: A bit of hate here and there**_

I clicked aimlessly with the laptop mouse and found myself on twitter. My eyes widened as I noticed the number underneath my followers list: 408,471! Wow! This was insane! I was only following Harry and the rest of the boys though and I giggled slightly as I read some of their tweets in my timeline.

**Liam: USA you guys are absutely incredible! having a good laff so far:)**

**Niall: you fans are smashing it, loud reception! sorry we couldn't stop off, security said it aint safe!**

**Harry: might need to ****start**** putting locks on my wardrobe, people keep stealing them...**

**Zayn: ****Thank you**** all so much for all your support:) you USA fans are ridiculously loud, x**

I laughed at Liam's awful spelling and Harry's inside tweet that I'm guessing none of the fans would've understood. Then my eyes continued to wander down the **screen** to a tweet from Louis.

**Louis: just touched down in US:) and welcome to the twitter vibes evajohnson , much love to you:) xx**

I read a few replies he had gotten from some fans:  
><strong>"who's this?" <strong>**  
><strong>** "is this that girl that was with you boys at the shopping centre the other day?:O"****  
><strong>** "Louis can't wait to see you boys here in US!:):)"**

I decided to try and grasp the whole idea of twitter so I started to tweet...

"**Hi everyone:) Thanks so much for the follows- 400K already! YIKES! xx"**

I had no idea who these people were, but majority of them seemed to be fans of the boys. I clicked onto my interactions and my computer instantly started to slow down from all the incoming tweets. This was so surreal! So many girls were tweeting me to follow them and notice them, a few even threatening that they'd cry if I didn't. I felt so awful, not being able to respond to each one.

"**I'm so sorry if I don't reply to you all, I really wish I could but you guys tweet at me so fast! Hahaha:) Promise I'll always do my best though:) xx"**

I followed as many people as I could and decided to have a question and answer session to try answer as many tweets as possible.

**1DFOREVER: Hey Eva! Where do you like to go shopping! Your photos in the pap you're always looking gorgeous! SO MUCH LOVE! 3**

"**Hey babe:) most my clothes are from home in AUS so I love sportsgirl, sass and bide, forever new. But the shopping in London so far I'm in love with topshop! Heaps of love back:)"**

**InLoveWivCurls: Eva you're my inspiration! pllleeeeasssseeeee notice me!**

"**Hahah thankyou, but a bit silly- I'm nobody, just another normal girl:) and consider****yourself**** noticed:) xxx"**

**Sasha1D: are you dating harry! or are these just rumours?**

"**I'm really good friends with the boys and love them all :) sorry for any confusion love! xx"**

I didn't know what to reply to the last tweet. I mean, I wasn't even sure if Harry wanted to become open about our relationship yet. And then again everyone saw Lou ask me out in public that one time outside Nandos... I decided to leave it for now and let Harry choose what would happen.

About to close my twitter I dragged the mouse over towards the red cross when I saw a blue light over my profile button in the corner.

**Direct messages (1)**

Dumbfounded I opened it, eager to see what it was. It was a message from Harry.

**Harry: Eva, miss you so much already! How's the apartment without me? I love you. x****  
><strong>**ps: welcome to twitter;)**

My heart melted as my eyes read the last sentence. He was such a romantic! I sighed and calmed myself down enough to reply.

"**Miss you too styles, and everything's fine:) I love you too xx"**

I closed the direct message and decided to leave one last tweet for the night before logging off. Just as I went to type something in my timeline went crazy and I couldn't avoid a few of the tweets catching my eye.

"**How are you even friends with the boys? You look like a dog!"**

"**Go die in a hole, Louis is mine!"**

"**Please for the love of God just leave this fandom now! You're from Australia and don't know a thing about the boys! JUST GO AWAY!"**

I wasn't surprised at all to be honest, even I didn't think I deserved to be friends with the boys. I left one final tweet before closing the laptop and cuddling my pillow in bed.

"**Thanks for all your sweet tweets, a few nasty comments here and there but guess you can't please everyone:) Have a goodnight everyone xxx"**

With that I shut the laptop, placed it on the nightstand and grabbed my phone, finding comfort in sinking into the warm sheets. It was about midnight, I wondered what time it was for the boys. Unlocking my iPhone I texted a familiar number.

"**Hey Lou, how are you? Hope L.A. is fun:) Having a good time so far? x"**

I placed the phone between my two palms and rolled over onto my side, letting the bed devour me. The apartment was so quiet without anyone else and after the bits of hate I had read on twitter I wasn't exactly feeling all to great about being alone.

"**I'm fine Eva thanks:) L.A. is great, weather is absolutely sublime! You really should've come:( so far all is good, besides the fact harry won't shut up about how much he misses you! ;) I miss you too though... anyways how is everything back home?3"**

I re-read his text over and over, letting the words sink in, reading it in his voice. Maybe I should get to sleep and in the morning I wouldn't feel so bad.

"**so jealous of the weather! London had a bit of a storm tonight:( tell him I love him and I miss you all! Gonna sleep now, goodnight Lou. Sending all my love across the pond:') xx"**

And with that I relaxed, allowing my body to slip into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: A new day, a new life**_

My eyes stayed shut as the sun seeped through the **window** and I could see the light from outside turning my vision from pitch black to a fuzzy orange. Slowly I blinked and allowed my body to re-adjust itself to the morning suns' rays. It was cool within the apartment, and I smiled as my nose inhaled Harry's scent off his clothes I had worn to bed.

Happily standing out of bed I walked into the kitchen and flicked on the morning news. I looked for a glass to fill with water when I heard a stranger say my name. My head darted at the television and I stood frozen as I registered a picture of myself on the screen. Then a lady, seemingly mid 30's started to talk as the photo of me zoomed out and she re-appeared on the screen.

"**Eva Johnson, simple teenage girl causes twitter mayhem last night. The young girl has supposedly befriended pop sensation One Direction and may even be getting closer to world heart-throb Harry Styles. Whether the two are indeed dating has yet to be ****confirmed****, but photos shown suggest a little bit more than friendship at play."**

I watched as this **complete** stranger started to talk about my life and myself as though she knew everything about me. This was something no one had prepared me for. A brand new life, but I guess I would have to get used to it.

In the bedroom again I took a few moments to unpack my suitcase and hang all my belongings up in the room. Choosing a simple flowy white top and some blue denim jeans I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead.

As I was getting dressed I contemplated what to do... Emma was busy so I couldn't call her until tomorrow or something. Getting frustrated I collapsed on the bed and whined as a hard object hit the back of my head. It was my phone, and apparently had 5 new messages...

One was from Lou just after I'd sent my last message:  
><strong> "Sleep tight beautiful, night x"<strong>

There was one from Mum, who I hadn't spoken to since I boarded the plane for London a few days ago:

"**So young miss, just had a very interesting phone call with your Aunt Sophie who told me about you being in some magazine the other day. She also told me about you and these one direction boys, sounds like your having fun:) Miss you heaps my angel, call when you can xxxx"**

Woops! I totally forgot to tell mum about everything that had been going on, luckily Aunt Sophie probably called her every second day and filled her in on everything.

Then there were 3 from Harry:

"**Lou said you went to bed, hope this doesn't wake you but goodnight beautiful x"**

"**Babe, ****check**** your twitter:) Bit of a surprise haha xx"**

"**saw your tweet to that girl... about you and me hahaha. the lads and I are doing an interview soon, it'll probably be on ****youtube**** when you wakeup, watch it, something I want you to see. x"**

I rushed to the laptop and opened it again, manically opening twitter first. All over my timeline were messages of love and admiration from fans, the boys and even some random people who I assumed might be friends of the boys or something.

"**Thanks so much everybody for these tweets! Best thing to wakeup to:) LOVE YOU ALL! X"**

Luckily a bunch of fans had tweeted me the youtube link for the boys interview so I didn't have to search it, I was almost jumping off to bed I couldn't imagine what Harry wanted me to see...

I held my breath as the interview started and laughed along at all the jokes and banter that was exchanged throughout it, then the question I'm guessing harry wanted me to see was asked:

"**So boys, who here has girlfriends?" the young female host asked, passing the microphone to liam first.**

"**Well I'm taken." He chuckled, smiling to himself.**

"**Single." Zayn smiled**

"**Single and ready to mingle!" Niall laughed, patting zayn on the back**

"**Single." Louis spoke matter of factly.**

"**And I'm just recently taken." Harry stared into the camera, his dimples showing.**

"**Oh really Harry! Can we ask who with? See here in L.A. we don't get a lot of this news, so you boys have to fill us in on all this stuff." He presenter laughed, holding the microphone back up to Harry.**

**Harry was biting his lips, still looking deadest into the camera.**

"**Her name's Eva, and she's amazing. I can't wait to see her again soon." He spoke in his deep voice.**

"**And do the rest of you boys get along with her? What do you all think about Eva?" she asked intrigued, handing the microphone down the line again.**

"**Yeah Eva's a great girl, really sweet, really kind, good for a laugh too." Niall complimented, then looked to Liam.**

"**Mmm, she's really nice. I hope all the fans can get to know her cause I bet they'll all love her" He nodded.**

"**Basically we all love her. She's great." Louis smiled and concluded, handing the microphone back.**

"**Well there you have it directioners of USA, sadly Harry and Liam are currently taken but there are still three of them single and all willing to date a fan." She beamed into the camera, flashing a perfectly white smile.**

The interview ended and I was still trying to wrap my head around everything that had been said, these boys were amazing. No wonder I had gotten heaps of messages this morning, rather than the hate from last night. These directioners were so sweet, actually giving me a chance instead of hating me completely from the start.

I quickly texted Harry a thanks and then tweeted everyone another huge thankyou for everything before grabbing a bag with my wallet and phone and leaving the apartment to go find somewhere to get breakfast and coffee. My second day alone in London, a new day, a new life... I couldn't wait to live it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: In need of a Job**_

I walked into a busy café, smiled at the barista and ordered a blue-berry bagel and a cup of coffee before sitting down at a small table alone. I flipped through a magazine that had been left there and my eyes glistened with awe at the beautiful models dressed in heir haute couture. Sighing, I crossed my arms and sat back in my chair. Slowly, a man of about twenty-five approached me, smiling.

"Hi, my name's Eric." He introduced enthusiastically.

"I'm Eva." I breathed with a laugh, one of my eyebrows raised.

"Oh, sorry, I hope I'm not disturbing you. But- I was wondering if I could interest you in possibly working for me…" he trailed off, hesitant to finish his sentence.

"Here, take a seat." I offered, pointing a finger to the empty chair opposite myself. I hadn't even thought of getting a job yet I was too busy moving into the apartment, but now that he mentioned it I was in need of a job. And he seemed like a nice enough guy, working with him might be fun.

"I know this probably sounds a little crazy but my name's Eric and I'm a manager." He started, smiling at me.

"Well, an 'agent' actually. You see, I work for 'primeface' and we're a model agency. I saw you sitting here and this is going to sound absurd but there's a runway show for Hollister tonight where they're releasing their new collection and I've still yet to select the models to be in it." He finished, lingering on the end of his sentence.

"Right… and I don't mean to be rude but uhm… how can I help?" I asked point blank.

"Oh, I wasn't obvious enough. Well you see, how would you like to model tonight?" he asked, tilting his head at me expecting an answer.

"Me! Are you for real? I'm no model." I laughed, leaning on my right arm looking down.

"You've seriously never considered modelling? I'm surprised I found you here and you weren't signed to another agency yet."

"You're joking right? I could never model- sure it's always been a dream, I guess every girl dreams of it at some stage in her life, but I could never." I smiled bashfully, embarrassing and overwhelmed.

"Well consider your dream becoming a reality. Seriously, you're like nothing we've got in the agency at the moment. I've got so many clients looking for a model, but we don't have anyone that fits the requirements, and then I saw you. You are what we need right now, and if you decide to come on board I already have a bunch of jobs lined up for you." He pleaded, persuasive.

"This isn't a joke is it?" I asked serious this time.

Wow! Me, a model. Could you imagine! I've always wanted to, who wouldn't want to, but I never thought I could. I was never the pretty girl at school, or as skinny as a stick. But here I was, waiting for my breakfast at this café, with a man named Eric, discussing the realistic possibility of me actually becoming a model!

"I'd love to! But how would this work? I don't know the first thing about modelling." I asked, keeping an open mind and considering the option.

"Well, you'd have to stop by my office before tonight and sign a contract. It would mean that you could only model for our clients and we'd assign you jobs, and honey, trust me, looking the way you do, there will be _plenty_ of jobs. It would also secure you a guaranteed payment every month so you won't have to worry about stability. And in case you were wondering, the contract lasts for 12 months." He explained, leaning closer with excitement.

"Wow, this is so surreal. I don't know what to say, or what to think really. What's the schedule like being a model?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Basically, our clients which are clothing companies, perfume brands, celebrities for music videos, that kinda thing- they come to me and say what type of girl they're looking for. If you fit the bill I'll tell you where to be and when. Then in between jobs you're free to do whatever you want."

"Right… and how frequently do models get jobs?" I added on, trying to understand the process a little more.

"It depends. But for you I could guess you might have two or three jobs lined up for a week?" he pursed his lips, probably wondering if I was worth the hassle.

"So, are you interested?" he concluded, standing up from the chair.

I tossed it over in my mind. I'd always dreamed of being a model, why was it so hard for me to say yes? And working two or three times a week wasn't bad, it would still give me heaps of time to do whatever I wanted to. I smiled at him, knowing I'd make my decision.

"Yes." I answered simply, standing up and giving him a hug.

"That's great hun. Okay, here's my card, drop by my office around 4:00 and we'll get you that contract then take the rest from there."

And with that he was gone. I let out a little shriek, aware not to frighten any of the other people eating their breakfast. I couldn't believe I'd secured myself a job. And as a model of all things! I sat back down at my table just as my bagel and coffee arrived. Slowly nibbling through my food and sipping the warm coffee I went back home to call Louis.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Good News**_

"Lou?" I shouted as soon as the phone stopped ringing.

"Eva? What's wrong babe?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. In fact, I have some good news." I laughed as I heard him take a sigh of relief

"What's going on?" he asked, this time sounding intrigued.

"I got a job!" I declared happily, jumping up and down on the spot.

It was all starting to seem real. I quickly glanced over at the clock in the kitchen, it read 3:30. I walked into my room to grab my bag and a jacket getting ready to go meet Eric.

"That's incredible Eva, doing what?" I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"So don't laugh but I actually got a gig as a model. I know, I know, it's crazy. I don't even know how it happened, but I was having lunch and this guy just came up to me with his card and he said he's running low on models for this thing tonight and asked if I wanted to help out then practically offered me a job. His name's Eric and I already googled the model agency to make sure it's not dodgy." I laughed, walking towards to door to leave.

"Wow, that's great Evs! I'm not surprised really, you're gorgeous." He congratulated me.

"Well boobear I have to go but yeah, I guess I just wanted to share the good news." I smiled, getting ready to hang up.

"Don't call me boobear! You know I hate it." He whined.

"Yeah, but you love me so you won't care." I teased him.

"You're right…" he answered, and I could've sworn I heard him mutter something else, but being in a rush I didn't think too much of it.

"Have you told Harry the news yet?" he asked

"Actually, I didn't think of that yet…. I guess I've just had a lot on my mind. Don't tell him though, I will, tonight, after the show. Okay?" I replied, lost for words.

Wow, I can't believe I didn't even think to tell Harry yet. I walked out the door and locked it, then leant against the elevator as I waited for it to come. Why hadn't I thought of Harry? Actually, better yet, why was Lou the first one I called? I didn't even know, it just felt natural to call Lou.

"Sure Eva, whatever you want. Goodluck for tonight, I'm sure you'll look stunning." And then he hung up.

The elevator suddenly dinged and I made my way down to get a taxi. In the ride to Eric's office I tried my best to keep myself occupied but still couldn't help wondering why Harry hadn't crossed my mind until Louis brought it up. But before I could come up with an answer the taxi driver asked for the fare and pulled up to a big office building.

I walked inside clutching my bag. I could feel my knees shaking. As I neared the front door I saw Eric holding a brief case and his cell phone, as soon as he saw me he rung someone, said a sentence or two, then hung up.

"Eva, I'm so sorry I over estimated on time, we have to go to the show now! Don't worry I have your contract here and we can sign it in the car." He blurted in a hurry, gesturing towards a long black limousine.

It was huge, but still not as big as the one I had taken with the boys at the airport the day we met. I looked at the floor. I really did miss them, especially Harry. I wish he was here right now.

"Okay so let me read this all to you and then hopefully by the time we arrive we'll have finished all this paper work." Eric smiled, unlocking his briefcase and pulling out masses of paper covered in black inked writing.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Unexpected Offers**_

After what seemed like forever I had finished reading the contract but just as I was about to sign it, we pulled up to our destination. There was a long red carpet lined with photographers leading into the runway show and Eric smiled as he exited the cSar first then walked over to open my door.

"Are you ready?" he asked, noticing the grim look on my face.

"Ready? Probably not. Excited? Definitely." I answered, letting the butterflies sink in.

"You'll be fine, but c'mon, let's go."

Once inside the dressing rooms I was completely stunned. There were girls running around backstage with their hair in curlers, half their make up on, and they were all incredibly gorgeous. I felt so out of place.

"Sasha this is Eva, the girl I was telling you about." Eric announced, introducing me to a short, dark skinned woman with black sort of afro.

"So this is the infamous Eva?" she winked, taking my hand and leading me towards a group of models all gathered around a rack of clothes.

I smiled and tried to keep up with everything going on. Everyone was so busy! All around me girls were starting to change into dresses whilst others already began lining up for the show.

"Okay, here take this. That'll do for you." Sasha smiled, thrusting a sequined black material into my arms.

She then returned to the rack and distributed clothes to the rest of the models who were waiting. I walked aimlessly around until I found a bunch of stunning girls crowded around 4 cubicles. I watched as they quickly entered and exited the cubicles, wearing the clothes Sasha had given them. Realising these were the change rooms I joined the line and took this time as a chance to look at what I would be wearing tonight. Holding the black sequined fabric in front of me I admired its quality as I realised it was a skin-tight, mini dress. It looked reasonably short and had a low scooped neck. It was absolutely incredible. I couldn't believe I would get to wear this tonight!

Finally it was my turn to get changed and I rushed into the cubicle, stripping my clothes off as soon as the door shut. I slipped on the dress and marvelled at the way it hugged my body. Feeling a little self-conscious I took a deep breath before grabbing my clothes and letting the next girl get dressed.

All the girls still waiting to change gasped when they saw me.

"You look amazing!"

"I saw that dress before and wondered who would wear it, honestly you look so great!"

"You are so beautiful!"

I blushed at all their compliments then ran off to find Sasha and ask what to do next.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus." I heard a high pitched voice cry from across the room.

My head snapped to face the voice and I was immediately confronted by a gushing Sasha.

"You look…. You look! You look…." She kept repeating, spinning me around and examining me.

"YOU LOOK FLAWLESS!" she screamed, causing everyone to look at us.

"Shhh! Sasha, calm down." I giggled, going bright red in the face.

"Eva you seriously just look incredible, we're going to have you walk the runway lastly okay?" She continued, still gushing over the dress.

Almost an hour had passed as I sat patiently back stage, watching the other models walk the runway, strut towards the end, pose for some photos, walk back up then rush to get change and do it again. But now it was my turn. I joined the end of the line, trying to control my breaths. The line got shorter and shorter, and then, it was my turn.

Forcing my hands to stop shaking, I placed them by my sides and walked onto the runway. In all directions I could see people focusing on me, some whispering, some chatting and some just completely gobsmacked. I proudly walked towards the end of the runway and stood still for a few moments before twirling gracefully on the spot and tried to stay standing as a thousand flashes blinded me. After a few moments I walked back up the runway then backstage. I could still feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

The show had been a huge success! We all took some group photos and were finally getting ready to go home.

"You were fab tonight Eva!" Eric complimented me, giving me a hug.

"Thanks Eric." I smiled sweetly.

"That dress really does look stunning on you." He added

"I think I'm in love with it!" I admitted, looking down and admiring one more time before I had to get changed and return it.

"Oh, there's something I need to tell you. Tonight the executive of our company was here and he was so impressed with you tonight that he wants to relocate you to Paris and get you to model for the high-end brands! You'd be advertising Chanel, Burberry, Louis Vuitton, Gucci and all those brands, doing photo shoots for magazines like VOGUE!" He almost squealed.

"Oh my God, Eric that's… t-that's" I stuttered, scramming my brain for words.

"It's unbelievable right!" he finished for me

"It's so unexpected! And as much fun as tonight's been, I'm gonna have to turn down your offer." I explained, finally gaining control of my thoughts

"I just moved to London and I've only been here for about a week. And I have a boyfriend. And, I just can't move to Paris." I explained sympathetically

"I'm so sorry Eric, but thank you so much for everything tonight!" I apologised.

"Are you sure Eva? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity? I don't want you to turn it down and regret it…" he argued, trying to persuade me.

"I'm sure. My whole point for being here was to live in London so I can't just leave." I re-assured him.

"Well okay then, luckily you didn't sign that contract." He joked, lightening the mood.

"Lucky." I agreed.

"Well, its been good fun Eva. Just write down your bank details and I'll give you the pay for tonight's job. Thanks so much for helping me out." He hugged me.

"No thankyou Eric! Tonight was unreal, I'd never seen this kind of profession before, but yeah, modelling just isn't for me I don't think."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Let's Get Some Sunshine**_

I was exhausted and it was almost 11:30PM when I got back to the apartment. I stumbled inside before dropping my bag and coat on the floor and collapsing onto the couch in the living room. As tired as I was, I knew I couldn't sleep. Not until I heard his voice.

Reaching into my pocket, I searched for my phone before hitting contacts and calling his number. I hoped he'd pick up. I needed to hear his voice.

"Baby I miss you." Harry's low, raspy voice spoke.

I let out a small smile and bit my lip, God I missed him so much.

"Oh trust me, I miss you too." I complained, my voice wishing he'd come home.

"Eva, don't do this to me." He begged, hearing the desperation in my voice.

"I'm sorry Harry." I slightly giggled

"I just miss you so much. I wish I could see you right now." It was true. Right then and there I would've given anything to be in his arms again.

"You know you can right?" he hinted at an idea

"What do you mean?" I didn't follow…

"Book a flight to L.A. right now. You can be here by morning, and I promise you'll love it. It's warm and there's sun, the lads miss you too, you can come to the studios and watch us record some stuff. And when we're doing meet and greets you can shop or swim at the hotel." He tempted me, and I didn't have to think twice.

"Okay." I said.

I just needed to be with him. London was getting so lonely.

"Eva are you serious? Don't joke with me…" he asked sternly and I couldn't help but laugh at how surprised he sounded.

"Mhhm! I'll book a flight now, pack my things and be on the first flight out." I smiled, suddenly I wasn't tired anymore.

"Oh God Eva, thank you! I promise you'll love L.A. I cannot wait to see you!" he sounded even more excited than me.

I stayed on the phone to Harry the entire time I was packing, telling him all about Eric and Sasha and the runway show. He was really supportive and now more than ever I was truly confused as to why I hadn't told him sooner. I hung up when the taxi came to take me to the airport and told Harry I'd see him soon.

Finally I'd be able to wear my summer wardrobe! Being an Aussie girl I was used to 30-40 degree days and had to admit, the weather in London had been a real disappointment. After a short taxi ride I found myself at the airport and boarding a flight to L.A. I couldn't wait to see Harry and the boys.

I spent majority of the flight sleeping and watching the online movies. But after what felt like forever the pilot finally announced we had arrived and would be landing shortly. My heart skipped a beat and I began to squirm in my chair. I was finally going to see the boys! I'd miss them all so much.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: Re-United**_

After collecting all my suitcases I walked out to the taxi lane. Harry had texted me the address of their hotel and said they'd probably be at a meet and greet when I arrived but that he'd see me at the hotel afterwards. I dragged my suitcases behind me and waited for a taxi to pull up before a big, tinted, black van pulled up right in front of me. I began backing away before the doors slid open and five friendly faces ran towards me.

"Eva!" I heard Liam yell before I was swept of my feet and felt a pair of lips on mine.

"Harry, at least wait till we get back to the hotel?" Niall mocked, coming over to give me a hug.

"Missed you heaps Horan. But I thought you boys had a meet and greet now?" I smiled, still shocked that the boys were here with me right now.

"Missed you too Evs. Oh, Harry lied about that. We had that this morning, he wanted to surprise you." Niall hugged me then went to put my suitcases in the van.

"How've you been missy?" Liam chuckled, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Alright actually." I grinned, giving him a massive cuddle

"Where's my cuddle!" and I turned around to face Louis before snuggling my face into his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him.

I then let go and scanned their faces until my eyes found Harry. He had a humungous smile on his face that looked like his dimples were going to permanently scar. I walked over to him and placed both my arms around his neck, then stood on my tippy toes and kissed him passionately. Our lips moved in synchronisation and instead of fighting him for control I gave in and just kissed him back.

Hearing the boys laugh around us I pulled away from the kiss, but Harry placed his hands on my head and pulled me in closer. I could feel his lips turn into a smile and I un-wrapped my arms from his neck, instead placing them around his chest for a tight hug.

"I missed you so much." I whispered when he finally let me up for air.

Our foreheads were resting on one another and we were both looking the other dead-set in the eyes.

"Me too." He sighed, his arms finally letting go of my body.

"Can you two please control your hormones until we get back to the hotel? Then you can kiss and do whatever else you want." Louis teased suggestively.

"Sure boobear. Whatever you say." I replied to annoy him, not taking my eyes off Harry.

The van had a driver and passenger seat in the front then a row of 3 in the middle and another row of 3 in the back. We let Lou drive while Liam, Niall and Zayn sat in the middle and me and Harry occupied the back. The entire car trip we all laughed and I listened while the boys talked about the stories so far and some of the crazy fan encounters.

"No seriously, it was 'bout 2AM and I couldn't sleep so I decided to go have a swim. So what do I do? I go down to the hotel pool and there are still around 50 girls screaming from across the road when they see me. It's absolutely crazy!" Niall laughed uncontrollably in his adorable Irish accent.

"Yeah, and the craziest thing is, we didn't actually think we'd have this many fans in the US." Zayn added.

"We're definitely blessed boys." Louis joined in from the driver's seat.

"Definitely blessed." Harry agreed from beside me.

We decided to go through the car park rather than stop at the front door and walk through because the boys wanted a little quiet time after the meet and greet this morning. They helped bring all my stuff up to my room then left to spend the day on their own. I shut the door and lay on the bed, burying my face in the soft pillow.

Then without warning, somebody lay on top of me, pinning me down to the bed. I screamed and turned around underneath them before Harry clasped his hand over my mouth.

"Jesus Christ Styles, you scared the pants off of me!" I stated out of breath.

"I could take those pants off of you." He winked suggestively.

"I thought you left with the others. But actually, I'm glad you're still here." I was going to get back at him for scaring me like that.

I was facing him, his knees on either side of me, his hands now holding down my arms. He lowered his face until it was inches from mine then leant in further for a kiss but I turned my head at the last minute and he ended up kissing my cheek.

"Oh come on Eva." He whispered sexily into my ear and began kissing my neck.

"Okay fine you win." I pretended to give up and turned to face him again.

I slid my hands underneath his shirt and felt his abs underneath my fingertips. He could tell where I was going with this and he quickly lifted himself off me and took off his shirt. As fast as I could I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, making him fall off the bed.

"Hey!" he shouted before he hit the floor.

I fell onto the bed in hysterics before watching Harry pick himself up.

"And what was that for Eva?" he pouted, realising what had happened.

"That was payback for scaring me just then." I giggled, turning on the television.

"You are so cheeky you know that?" he chuckled before sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry Harry, are you okay?" I asked, kissing him softly on the lips

"I'm a little sore here actually" he exaggerated, pointing towards his elbow. But I decided to play along anyway.

"Oh here?" I asked slyly, kissing his elbow

"And here." He bit his lip, and I kissed him again sweetly.

"All better?" I questioned, resting my head on his chest and looking up at him

"Much better." He smiled down at me.

We lay there for a while, the TV playing in the background. My arms were around his body, my ear against his chest, listening to his steady heart beat as he played with my hair. I could feel the warmth of his body beneath mine and I buried myself deeper into him. But then the door knocked and ruined everything as I got up to go answer it.

_**Authors Note: I'm so sorry I hadn't updated in ages until now, that's why I did a bunch of chapters today. I always forget to update my fanfics because I think no one is reading them. So if you are reading this one or my other one (Tease) please find me on twitter at vivvy1D or review them on this website:) LETME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! If I don't get reviews or tweets then I'll stop writing because I feel as though no one is reading. MUCH LOVE AND I HOPE IF YOU ARE READING YOU'RE LIKING THEM:) xxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I've been told that I'm not allowed to post my stories on this site anymore:( I was going to stop writing all together but I've decided instead to keep posting my stories but they'll be uploaded to .com instead:) I'll re-upload 'One Direction' and 'One Direction Sequel' but because I only just started 'Tease' unless you find me on twitter at vivvy1D and request me to continue then I'm going to stop writing that one. THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORIES! I'M STILL GOING TO WRITE ABOUT EVA AND THE BOYS, just go to .com :) and my username for that website is vivvy1D :) please don't stop reading just because I had to change websites! MUCH MUCH LOVE. Hope you keep reading my stuff3 xxx**_

_**(follow me on twitter at vivvy1D and tell me what you like and dislike about my stories and what you want to happen:)) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY GUYS I JUST REALISED THAT THE WEBSITE DIDN'T POST PROPERLY! The website I'm now posting on is www. one direction fan (take out the spaces though) im so sorry I didn't realise until now and I just wanna say a MASSIVE THANKYOU to absolutely every single one of my readers, and a HUUUGEEEEEEE thanks to anyone whos following me to www. one direction fan 3 I really appreciate it all! I HOPE MY STORIES DON'T SUCK AND YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THEM:D gimme some feedback:) im really sad to leave this site but they wont let me post my stuff anymore:( SEE YOU ALL ON www. one direction fan (take out the spaces though) XXXXXXX**


End file.
